


Shadow Play - Series One (3)

by lhigginns67



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhigginns67/pseuds/lhigginns67
Summary: With the mystery of Ruby White and uncertainty of Claudia's fate still looming, Sarah Jane and Marvin's only option is to talk to Mallory...





	1. Chapter One

Why the hell would I want Claudia to be murdered? Or have a vendetta against someone I had never even met?’  
Marvin leaned against the hotel room wall, folding his arms. Sarah Jane faced him from the other side of the room. Their living arrangement...for now.  
‘Not like it’ll be my problem if she never wakes up,’ he muttered.  
‘God,’ Sarah Jane sniped. ‘Mallory was right about you.’  
Marvin looked, his confusion quickly turning to disbelief.  
‘That another one of the eye-spy brigade? Bloody hell, I’ll just hand myself in now, shall I?’  
‘Yes, why don’t you? For how much you get off on stalking and kidnapping.’  
Marvin looked at her, eyes narrowing.  
‘What?’  
‘You planned that kidnapping, didn’t you?’ Sarah Jane shot back. ‘Made me choose between you and Claudia - you sick-‘  
‘You really have got the wrong end of the stick - you think I’d plan to be lead to my execution?’  
Sarah Jane paused.  
Marvin folded his arms.  
‘Ah. The good ol’ spy bullshit, I was missing that.’  
‘How else would you have known so much about me?’  
Marvin unfolded his arms, pausing. He better have answered carefully.  
‘Genuinely interested,’ he replied softly. ‘All those adventures, who wouldn’t be?’  
‘That’s the best you can do?’  
Marvin looked her dead in the eyes.  
‘I wasn’t exiled for murder, you know,’ he replied. ‘Infiltration of the FSO mainframe system, causing a meltdown of the entire system - which, by the way, I was tricked into.’  
He began pacing around the room. Sarah Jane watched, sensing a rage simmering beneath his surface.  
‘Exceptionally dangerous threat, or so the FSO told MI5. Been on their watch list ever since.’  
Sarah Jane felt a slight tinge of nervousness  
‘Claudia can give you my entire profile, except she can’t,’ Marvin continued. ‘And it’s going to stay that way.’  
So...had Marvin planned-  
‘You journalists don’t care whose lives you ruin.’  
Sarah Jane’s expression hardened.  
‘You can talk.’  
Marvin caught her look, folding his arms.  
‘I saved your life - twice - in case you’ve forgotten.’  
‘But Claudia, you must-‘  
‘NO!’  
Sarah Jane took a step back.  
Marvin stepped forward.  
‘Until Clarence mentioned her that night, I had no idea about her - none!’ he spat. ‘So why would I want her dead?’  
Sarah Jane paused.  
‘What would Mallory say if I asked her, Marvin?’  
‘Something worthy of the Sun’s front page.’  
Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.  
‘What does she know about Ruby White?’ he asked.  
Sarah Jane looked at him.  
‘She led you to Claudia, she’s bound to know something about it.’  
‘I never had a chance to ask her.’  
Marvin began to head for the door.  
‘Well then,’ he chirped, grabbing his jacket. ‘Here’s ours.’  
Sarah Jane stepped forward.  
‘She’s not going to want to talk to you - besides, it’s not as if I know where she lives, or anything.’  
‘Probably eavesdropping outside this door.’  
Sarah Jane sighed, utterly exasperated.  
‘Or Clarence - probably heard every word between us,’ Marvin continued. ‘Every word since the hospital.’  
‘Oh, who’s being paranoid, now?’  
Marvin approached Sarah Jane.  
‘I get that you don’t believe me, I get that,’ he said softly.  
Oh, did he - did he really?  
‘What I don’t get, is you believing this mystery woman’s absolute shitshow of grade-A bollocks about me.’  
Sarah Jane exchanged his glare.  
‘So you’re going to take me to her.’  
He turned for the door.  
‘I told you, I don’t-‘  
‘Where there’s a way.’  
Sarah Jane looked at him, eventually heaving out a sigh. If it shut Marvin up - shut this infernal...whatever it was, up - then, fine.


	2. Chapter Two

‘You’re Mallory, then. Playing me at my own game, by the sounds of it.’  
Sarah Jane rolled her eyes at Marvin, who flashed a... maniacal little smile. They had made it as far as his car.   
‘Got it all played out in my head, you see,’ he continued. ‘So that when we do encounter Mystery Woman, she’ll be thrown way off.’  
Sarah Jane sighed.   
‘I’m telling you, Marvin, she isn’t going to talk to you.’  
Marvin let out a chuckle tinged with both derision and authenticity.   
‘Or I’ll be thrown off, because she’ll be one step ahead.’  
Pause.   
‘Does Claudia know who Mallory is? Or is it a one-way street?’  
Good question, Sarah Jane thought. Would Mallory simply appear again? It seemed to be her style. Come to think of it, that seemed to be Marvin’s style, too.   
‘Would Clarence know?’ Sarah Jane replied. ‘Because he certainly seemed to know a lot more than you were ever going to let on.’  
Sarah Jane felt herself pressing against her window, Marvin two inches from her face.   
‘Is that how you want to do this?’  
His tone was unnervingly quiet.   
Sarah Jane looked at him, breath held.   
‘Is that how Claudia would want to?’  
She couldn’t... Sarah Jane wasn’t sure whether to answer or not.   
‘Violence isn’t my speciality...’ Marvin continued, his demeanour never changing. ‘...So it’s just as well Mallory knows all the answers, eh?’  
He leaned back. Sarah Jane exhaled, gradually sitting up straight.   
‘I don’t care if we have to pull an all-nighter,’ he said. ‘We’re going to wait here until she does appear.’  
‘And if she doesn’t?’  
Marvin looked at Sarah Jane.   
‘We keep on waiting.’  
This was going to end well. Even though Sarah Jane knew it wasn’t entirely the case, she felt responsible for Claudia. What if Claudia never woke up? Maybe if Sarah Jane hadn’t involved MI5 in the first place, she wouldn’t be in this mess.   
‘What does this Mallory look like, then?’  
Slightly surprising that Marvin hadn’t asked sooner.   
‘Short blonde hair. About my height, and pretty slim.’  
‘And wearing her birthday suit?’  
Oh, for goodness sake, Sarah Jane thought.   
‘A brown corduroy jacket, blue t-shirt, and jeans.’  
Of course, Mallory’s attire could be completely different today. Marvin folded his arms.   
‘I suppose she isn’t likely to blow my brains out all over the windscreen, if she appears?’  
Thanks for that image, Sarah Jane thought.   
‘But I suppose it’s likely that I’d do that to her?’  
‘Marvin, please.’  
‘She a conspiracy theorist, too? Anti-vaxxer? A Fox Mulder-wannabe?’  
‘Marvin-‘  
‘Yes, that is my name - well done,’ he sniped. ‘But is Mallory’s even Mallory? You would know, you jumped right onto her first class train of... talking out of her arse.’  
‘I didn’t exactly have a choice.’  
‘You chose to believe her.’  
‘I-‘  
Marvin jolted forward.   
‘What the... bloody hell?’  
Sarah Jane joined him, and they stared at the sight on the roof of the hotel.   
A man, stark naked, was banging seven bells out of a red drum kit.   
‘Think the Who auditions were last week,’ Marvin quipped.   
Presumably the police were on their way.   
‘Well, well. I’m all ears.’  
Sarah Jane turned, but Marvin didn’t move, instead spying the blonde woman wearing sunglasses, in the mirror.   
‘You’re Mallory, then, and-‘  
‘Playing you at your own game, yes. A little bit like a film, I know,’ she smiled.   
Sarah Jane caught Marvin’s sneer of disdain.   
‘And how long did Clarence instruct you to hide under there?’  
Mallory leaned back.   
‘How long did he instruct you to be kidnapped for? Or Claudia?’  
Marvin folded his arms, glancing in the mirror.   
‘He didn’t,’ he replied, and paused. ‘Those shades, I rather fancy a pair myself.’  
Mallory looked at him, and Sarah Jane realised Mallory had pegged Marvin’s game.   
‘Yeah?’  
He nodded.   
‘Where’d you get them?’  
Mallory sat up.   
‘Specially made, I’m afraid. Friend from San Francisco - I owe them a favour.’  
Marvin paused.   
‘Why’s Claudia so important to you? Or yours truly here?’ he said, motioning to Sarah Jane.   
Mallory smiled.   
‘Long answer, or short?’  
Marvin unfolded his arms.   
‘Whichever drowns out Keith Moon up there.’  
Mallory cleared her throat.   
‘Tough titties,’ she chirped, and clambered out of the car.   
Sarah Jane shot Marvin several glances. It was probably wise that he chose not to follow Mallory.


	3. Chapter 3

'Well, we have to eat sometime.'  
Sarah Jane walked alongside Marvin as he pushed a trolley down the aisle. In fairness, Sarah Jane wasn't sure when she had last eaten a proper meal.  
'This is mainly for your benefit,' Marvin continued. 'Frankly, that woman has diminished any appetite I may have had.'  
Many other people passed by, trollies brimming or half-full. For them, life went on as normal. Sarah Jane harboured the thought of another phone call. From Clarence. Or maybe Mallory had a similar idea. If Marvin really had been kidnapped and almost brought to his death, what of his abductors? Waiting for the right moment to pounce - again?  
'Marvin, I need to ask you something.'

'Dead. Well - I hope.'  
Marvin sat on the end of his bed, Sarah Jane on a chair. Her chicken curry sat untouched. She couldn't eat. She just couldn't.  
'How soon before they - uh...Clarence...tracks us down again, do you think?' Sarah Jane hesitated, anticipating Marvin's stony glare. He folded his arms.  
'Why didn't you ask Mallory?'  
'It didn't cross my mind at the time.'  
'Bullshit,' Marvin snapped. 'Just for fun, I hope they do a double date, and bring those wankers with them. That way you can Scooby Doo the shit out of them, and then we can all go home for a lovely brew.'  
Sarah Jane exchanged his glare. She did not want another argument to start - Marvin, however, seemed all too keen.  
'Why do I have a feeling we'll have to move again, by tonight?' Sarah Jane asked.  
Marvin unfolded his arms.  
'And where do you think that'll be to?'  
'I don't know.'  
Marvin stood up.  
'Well, when you do know, give me a shout,' he said, heading for the door.  
'Where are you going?'  
'For a walk.'  
'But what if-'  
The door shut behind him. Oh, great.  
Ring, ring.  
Sarah Jane turned and looked at the phone on the table. Oh, no.

Marvin stood outside, cigarette in hand. Christ, he needed this. The second that woman Mallory turned up, he'd be ready. The sky was beginning to fade, soon to be scattered with stars. Another night with Sarah Jane. Rather gullible, it had to be said. Fed a stream of lies by Mallory. Who did she think was?  
Stalking - really? Murder? What was she bloody getting at? Marvin lit up, taking a drag.  
'You're right, you know.'  
He looked to see a brunette woman on his left, also with a cigarette.  
'It is all lies. All Mallory and Clarence's game.'  
Marvin stared.  
'What?'  
'Mallory's on the phone to your friend up there, right now,' the woman continued. 'Who Claudia knows about, yes.'  
'I'm sorry, who are you, exactly?' Marvin said. 'A messenger - here to tell me the bleeding obvious, that she and I are both in dangerous?'  
Silence.  
The woman turned away.  
'Lovely night for it.'  
Marvin stubbed his cigarette.  
'Oh no, you don't,' he said. 'How do I know you're telling me the truth? Because I'm not just going to believe someone I've just met off the street.'  
The woman turned back.  
'I'm the messenger, like you said.'  
Marvin looked at her.  
'I have a log on all of them in my car,' she continued. 'Proof that Claudia has been faking it, and is indeed in cahoots with Clarence and Mallory. I'll show you.'  
Marvin followed her to a silver Toyota. A large file sat just before the front passenger seat. The woman unlocked the door, and retrieving the file. She opened it, and showed Marvin several pages.  
'I can even give you my contact number to keep you posted - discuss the log, if you like.'  
'Show me your driver's license.'  
The woman complied.  
'So...Laurie Cutter,' he said, studying the license. 'I'm guessing Sarah Jane knows about it, as well?'  
Laurie smiled.  
'Surely, you don't need me to tell you that?'  
Marvin paused, then nodded.  
'Here,' Laurie said, handing him a slip of paper. 'Call me.'  
Oh, he would. He would.

Sarah Jane stood at the bathroom sink, brushing her teeth. Marvin had been a while. Letting some steam off, perhaps. It looked as if they would be staying another night. She finished, exiting the bathroom, just as the door opened.  
‘Had another phone call, Marvin. It was-'  
Marvin grabbed Sarah Jane's arms, and shoved her face-down on the floor.  
'Why do you believe her?'  
Sarah Jane's eyes darted. She didn't know which was more terrifying - his tone or the position she was being held in.  
'Why do you bloody believe that liar?!'  
Sarah Jane's breaths came short and staggered. She couldn't-  
'This is what Lying Bitch-Face wants, isn't it?'  
Sarah Jane whimpered.  
'Isn't it?' he snapped. 'I'm proving her right - right at this moment, aren't I?'  
'Marvin, please...'  
But it was barely audible. Petrified and frozen, merely by the sheer force of the man above her.  
'All in it together, the three of them, aren't they?'  
'Please...'  
'Why do you believe her?'  
His razor-sharp tone cut through her shallow whimpering.  
'I don't...I don't...I don't know. Marvin, please, I do-'  
'What did Mallory tell you on the phone?'  
Sarah Jane's eyes darted once more.  
'I-It w-wasn't her. It was...i-it was C-Clarence.'

To Be Continued...


End file.
